


不懂

by 6211nelle



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27473605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6211nelle/pseuds/6211nelle
Summary: 現背 HE
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 10





	不懂

**Author's Note:**

> 是清水 我不知道在屏蔽啥意思 現在在床上接個吻都犯法了嗎😶

权顺荣觉得自己大概从来没有搞懂过李知勋。

看见李知勋刚刚发布的照片，几个弟弟刚好和权顺荣待在一起，便拿起手机递到他眼前，开玩笑揶揄他，说他和李知勋到底又在搞什么小圈圈，自从前阵子莫名其妙吵架完和好了以后，情侣装的数量又增加了。

衣服同款不同色，口罩链也是，裤子也是一模一样。

也不是第一次出现这种所谓巧合。

「剛好啦，这家衣服我们都喜欢。」

「每次问Woozi哥，他也都这样说...可真有默契呢你俩。」

夫胜宽忍不住吐槽，要他说，这俩哥哥大概可以算是队里关系最紧密的，不论是工作内容，又或是从以前到现在的相处点滴，明眼人都知道他们之间的磁场，和其他人都不一样。

虽然前阵子似乎大吵了一架，可吵完了，那种自带结界的感觉却比以往都明显了，虽然他们这种弟弟辈的，终究没有人敢当面问他们到底怎么了。

反正来来去去这么多年，又亲近又疏离，忽冷忽热的默契，旁人无法插足，也无须多言。

※

事实上的确是不一样的，权顺荣也不是没有这一点自知之明。

如果用某些CP粉的话来解释他和李知勋这些年来的关系，那确实是出道前的青涩热恋，到出道一段时间后的倦怠冷战，再来是后期，也就是一直持续到如今的这段日子，终于重修旧好握手言和。

虽然出道以前的日子很辛苦，很彷徨，一群孩子要担起比天还重的梦想，谈何容易，更何况，队长们更是那个主要必须扛住一切压力，守护大家的人。

但那时候他们是知勋顺荣，而不是Woozi Hoshi ，他们不需要台面上的体面自持，也没有情感的距离概念。

那时候的亲昵，大约是建立在惺惺相惜的前提上，毕竟同龄朋友除了对方以外，他们那时候几乎是没有人可以懂得他们的担忧烦恼，只有对方绝对能理解，而且对方实际上实实在在的站在身边，好似天塌下来了都不孤单似的，有人陪你扛着。

后来好长一段时间被冷落的权顺荣想过，李知勋在那时愿意接受他的拥抱，包容他的热情，是不是因为他没有选择，而当后来所有成员都逐渐成长独担一面，可以替他分担的时候，他就不再需要自己了。

不是他在矫情，李知勋有一阵子是真的嫌弃他了。

毫无预兆，他也未曾察觉任何矛盾，突然之间他好象被打入了冷宫，却没有理由，或者说，他不知道为什么。

搭话不到三句结尾，自己屁颠跟过去工作室虽然不会被赶走，但也顶多换来一个“要睡就别过来”的眼神刺着自己，更不要说那一肢体接触就象是遇到了瘟神似的闪避，不论镜前镜外，李知勋退开的动作明显到好几次权顺荣觉得自己若不是顾忌着相机，眼泪应该都能当场落下。

他甚至曾经为此去寻求尹净汉的意见，问他是不是应该就找一天把李知勋拉到一个没有人的地方，不计形象不顾后果，扯着他的衣领大声质问他，到底为什么突然不要自己了。

那天权顺荣喝了点酒，和尹净汉说完后又低下头自言自语，扯衣领还是别了，怕他疼。

「给知勋一点时间，顺荣...你喜欢知勋，对吗？」

权顺荣觉得自己大概是喜欢上他了。

要不然无缘无故被流放后的第一个情绪怎么不是愤怒，而是害怕，而是想要问问他，自己究竟做错了什么？不管做错了什么，我都愿意改。

可是我不要你把我当陌生人。

「不要逼他，顺荣，有些事得他自己想通了才行...你也知道他的。」

不知道不了解，权顺荣当时拼了命的摇头，要是我了解他我们就不会变成这样。

而尹净汉终究没再多说什么。

后来时间证明，尹净汉说的是对的，给李知勋一点时间，他又慢慢的回到了从前的模样，尽管这所谓的一点时间，实际上也过了一两年。

但是没有关系，权顺荣有那个耐心，毕竟他对李知勋的感情，早就在某个不知多远的从前，就已经变质了。

二哥唯一没说对的，只是权顺荣即使到了现在，依旧不觉得自己有了解过李知勋，所以就算破冰的一开始，当他拿到了开枪的曲子后，即使当下激动的想立刻抱住李知勋，他也不敢轻举妄动，直到最近。

他觉得李知勋似乎开始，以挑战他的耐力为乐。

从最近的说起吧。

李知勋越来越喜欢回应他的话，有时候甚至是一些不常见的幼稚尬吵，像小孩子一样，我推你你推我，两人倒在沙坑笑。

笑，对了，李知勋脸上的笑容也明显变多了，尤其是在自己做出某些蠢事的时候，他的脸上总是会笑出两个小括弧，露出猫似的小尖牙，运气好的时候还能听见他喊自己的名字笑出声，又或者伸手拍他的背。

权顺荣最近总有一种感觉，好象他花了那么久，忍着痛退回了界线前，可李知勋反而慢慢的，慢慢的好象不那么远了，停在了一个触手可及，却又偶尔挥空的位置。

真的很过分。

无预警撞衫的时候，一开始权顺荣也觉得是巧合，毕竟他根本就不知道李知勋有那件衣服，而李知勋应该也不知道他有，他不是蓄意的，李知勋更不可能。

可是太多次了。

本来以为已经收好，甚至淡化消失的心思，居然不知不觉的又被这种外在形式上的东西给勾起，权顺荣有次盯着李知勋和自己的同款包包，又看着前方大量的镜头，内心忍不住窃喜而勾了勾嘴角，却又在低下头的那一秒，发现自己究竟多狼狈。

这样就满足了吗？

不是的。

他有好多问题想问李知勋，他有好多话想告诉李知勋。

只是千言万语，最终都憋成了一句害怕返家猫咪再跑走的轻声细语。

「知勋，真的辛苦了。」

每次他在宇宙工厂的沙发上，听着李知勋的新作品，盯着他的眼睛说出这句话的时候，李知勋也不会笑，也不会露出感动的表情，甚至也不会说谢谢。

他只会把座椅转回去面对电脑，留给权顺荣一个椅背，再丢下淡淡地一句。

「不会。」

其实只要权顺荣愿意起身往前看看，就能发现悄悄蔓延红晕的脸颊和耳朵。

但是他已经很久都不敢「往前」了，对于李知勋，他已经是失而复得，是真的不想再把他吓跑了，所以变得小心翼翼。

只是他的小心翼翼，在李知勋不知有意无意的举动中，还是一点一点的被消磨了。

※

其实原本，他去宇宙工厂陪李知勋这件事，算是一件心照不宣的事，也就是说，谁也不会问谁今天来不来，好象去不去来不来，都是可有可无的事。通常是练习结束后，三三两两一起回了宿舍，李知勋可能直接去了工作室，而权顺荣回家沖了个澡，换了一身衣服，又回去找敲敲宇宙工厂的门再拉开。

李知勋通常会分给权顺荣一个眼神，心情好的时候或许还会有一句。

「来了啊。」

仅此而已了，之后李知勋除非是作曲上要寻求他的意见，又或是自己在摆弄录音装置出现问题的时候，不然通常根本不会管他。

可是有次，李知勋曲子写着写着，突然就来到了沙发区坐到了他旁边，而权顺荣那时候刚好在逛那个品牌衣服的网页，满脑子刚刚还在看着新出的款式想着要不要买，又或者猜李知勋会不会想买，也没关上手机，问题就不经大脑的说出口了。

「这件好看吧？要不我买两件送你一件，还特价呢。」

然后他没有听见回应，这才放下了手机转过头对上了李知勋的眼，对于他的提问，他好象是有点意外，又有点茫然无措，或许还有些别的什么，可是他早就已经看不懂了。

是说错话了，权顺荣心想。

情侣装这事，被队友又或是粉丝开玩笑开过多少次了，李知勋这不是一直都不情愿吗。

「我随便...」

「我要蓝色的。」

李知勋还伸手指了一下手机萤幕，不等权顺荣反应，又回到了座椅上。

这是，答应了？

权顺荣久久不能反应，而后便是一阵不可自拔的欣喜涌上心头，之后飞速下了订单，以至于他都忘了问，李知勋最开始过来坐到自己身边，是为什么呢？

其实只是因为他太安静了，李知勋不知道他在做什么，才有点担心凑过去看看的。

※

一件衣服好象成了权顺荣的信心来源，他渐渐的又有了越界的勇气，尤其是在节目又或是wvs上，反正再沉重再深切的情感只要被搬到了台面上，都可以是轻浮玩笑，不必当真。

他也没想过那篇在wvs发的多情小作文会收到李知勋回覆，甚至一开始发出去的时候，他还收到了尹净汉的关心，问他这样发没有关系吗？他还记得自己那时候回了二哥的话是，反正李知勋不会理他，会当作他在制造效果给粉丝看，甚至不会在乎他去不去宇宙工厂。

结果呢，权顺荣隔天睡醒看见李知勋的回覆时，简直有想要冲回去把昨天的自己赏两巴掌打醒的冲动。

李知勋在等他阿，李知勋说他在等他阿。

自从那之后，他开始会跟李知勋说一声他今天会不会过去，而李知勋好象也慢慢的，偶尔的，在权顺荣不在作曲室可能在编舞又或是做其他事情的时候，突然发个消息给他，说是有新曲子要不要过来听一听。

※

可是，这样张力到了极致的平衡，又能维持多久呢？

※

“过来一趟吧。”

权顺荣此时此刻坐在练习室镜子前，盯着手机里面的讯息，再次深深的感知到，他和李知勋的关系是真的渐渐不一样了...现在几乎只要他不在工作室的话，几乎有七十趴以上的几率，李知勋都会叫他过去，一开始用各式各样的理由，后来甚至没有理由，就是叫他去一趟，也不会用问的，通常都是陈述句。虽然说，反正他也不在意是什么理由，只要李知勋说了，他就会立刻关上练习室的灯光和音乐，汗都没擦又直奔过去了。

「你在练舞？」

李知勋见权顺荣的出汗状况简直象是淋了场雨，头发也乱乱的衣服也乱乱的，甚至还在喘气，说实话有些狼狈。

但也很好看。

就这么朝自己义无反顾的奔过来的模样，确实很让人心动。

「嗯...」

权顺荣本来是想走到李知勋身边，却又发现自己的额角似乎在滴汗，只好停在了几步远，站在沙拉那边，把衣服撩起来擦过了整张脸。

「汗都不擦，一会儿感冒...这么着急干嘛...」

李知勋不知道从哪里找出一条毛巾，走过来丢到他头上，看权顺荣呆呆愣愣的样子，又突然觉得自己是不是太粗鲁了，把毛巾拿回了手上，让他坐在沙发上，自己动手帮他擦了擦头发上的汗。

这是权顺荣没有想到的。

没有预想的惊喜，总是会带给人莫名的勇气。

「...你需要我，我能不快点来吗。」

「什么...」

「还不是怕你又离开我，找别人了。」

说这话的时候，权顺荣抬起了头看向李知勋，而李知勋手上的毛巾也在突然停下了，对上了权顺荣的眼。

李知勋觉得自己好象在他的眼里看到了一种压抑难受的情绪，却硬生生的被权顺荣挡在了眼底下，装作无事。

权顺荣的嘴抿成一直线，表情有些严肃。

气氛一下子降到了冰点，周围结上了霜雪，仿佛只要临界一敲，一切就会应声碎裂。

「...什么意思？」

李知勋问出口就反悔了，可是来不及了。

「...你比我清楚是什么意思。」

权顺荣这人太不擅长说谎了，李知勋心想。

这句话远不是表面上看起来这么简单，两人心知肚明，而权顺荣这话虽然是一个冲动，实际上却是非常合格的试探。

先不说李知勋会作何反应，至少下一秒他都可以笑着说声开玩笑，那一切就可以这么过去了...关于那些年不明不白的抽离和伤害，他可以一个字都不提，一句话都不说，假装什么都没有发生，假装他从未受过伤害，然后再回来继续用他最擅长的笑脸面对李知勋。

他真的能控制住的，只要李知勋不要给他一个无所谓的沉默就好，真的，哪怕给他一点敷衍的回应也行。

可是李知勋没有反应，一句话也没有，一个敷衍的白眼也好，玩笑着带过的笑意也好...

都没有。

李知勋甚至没有拿开盖在权顺荣头上的毛巾，只是突然间像触电般抽离了双手，退开一步，却被权顺荣一伸手突然扣住了手腕。

力气不大，李知勋却突然僵在了原地，他可以甩开的，他甚至可以直接发脾气问权顺荣莫名其妙搞什么，可是他知道自己不应该，也不能再这样了。

一直以来任性的都是他自己，不是权顺荣。

他比权顺荣更清楚那些隐忍委屈和受伤，因为那是他给的。那些时光，就这么直接带过，对权顺荣来说确实是太不公平了，李知勋比谁都清楚。

可是痛的人不是只有你一個阿。

权顺荣的眼神并不象是玩笑，甚至可以说比他记忆里的任何一次都还要认真，李知勋有些怕了。

他还没有预备好，他没有想过这一刻会来的这样快，他好不容易让自己跟权顺荣的关系从冰点悄悄的慢慢的，不易被看出端倪的，恢复到了以前的友好自在，同龄朋友的自然状态。

要是真要谈那两年他的反常，他们就做不了朋友了。

朋友过后不是陌生人就是情人，可哪一项似乎都不适合他与权顺荣...所以他不敢，他不想捅破那层纸。

两人就这么僵持了几秒，李知勋最终还是用了点力气挣脱了权顺荣的手，退开了几步，不敢看向他的眼神躲回了座位上，甚至是背对着他戴上了耳机。

「你回去吧。」

权顺荣的手还悬在原地。

他很失望，说实话，压抑了不知多久的委屈和不甘，终于在这一刻爆发，去他的好朋友，去他的团队和谐，去他的耐心等候。

他受不了了，他真的再也受不了李知勋这明明都知道，却一副无所谓的模样了。

凭什么耍着他这么多年，说来就来说走就走，近乎放肆的随心所欲。

被偏爱的都有恃无恐，权顺荣现在终于明白这句话的意思了...李知勋连让他撒个娇讨一句安慰的资格都不愿意给，他却愿意拥抱李知勋的每一个脆弱。

「李知勋，」

耳机其实没有声音，李知勋听得见，却不敢转头。

权顺荣的声音透着疲惫，亦或是愤怒，还是彻底的心灰意冷，李知勋不敢猜，不想猜了。

「你真的很过分你知道吗。」

李知勋的椅背动了一下，权顺荣知道他有在听。

只是他依旧没有转身，没有回音。

李知勋听到到远处的人沉默了几秒，而后站起身来，一步一步的靠近了自己。

权顺荣伸手拿开了他一边的耳机，从背后靠上了他的脖颈，最后嘴唇停在了耳边，几乎是一开口，唇瓣就碰到了耳垂。

「不要装了吧，不累吗？」

「你是不是觉得，就算你不承认不解释一直逃，我也永远不会离开你？」

李知勋还不知道该怎么反应，一片温热便轻轻他贴到了他被冷气吹到有点凉的后脖颈上，几乎是转瞬即逝，权顺荣迅速的撤开了手，转身头也不回的走了。

那一声关门声，终于逼着李知勋捡回了意识，他呆愣的望着他离开的方向，颤抖的手，覆上刚刚权顺荣碰过的后脖颈位置。

眼泪不知何时落下，李知勋在模糊的视线里，突然想起。

他的温热，曾经也是落在了这个位置。

我没有觉得你不会离开我，只是太害怕你离开我了。

李知勋委屈的在心里喊着，整个人缩起来将脸埋到了膝间藏起眼泪，可是权顺荣是不可能听见了。

※

俗话说，一夜重回解放前，大概可以形容权顺荣和李知勋的状态...当然，这都是私下队友们讨论时的说法，没人敢冒着生命危险朝着低气压的双队长提任何一嘴。

弟弟们不敢说话，同龄人不想说话，唯一能出手介入这件事的大概只有哥哥们了，虽然出手沟通并且劝说的工作，通常是有让人敞开心扉魔力的二哥来担任，但是实际上95s三人都是掌握着状况能随时观察，并且能够迅速发现端倪的人。

当年三人开会，尹净汉说了都不要插手，让权顺荣等李知勋想通就可以了，后来真的也就这么过去了，然而现在才发现，这依旧是一种自欺欺人。

李知勋这猫一般的性子，权顺荣能忍着多久呢。

一个喜欢，要是另一个不喜欢就还好，偏偏就不是这样啊，偏偏是两个爱惨了的人，只会用撕咬来证明在意，却忘记了拥抱。

队友有13个人也有一项好处，那就是即使在一个队，要避开彼此是非常容易的，两个人在这方面也算是拥有仅存的默契，谁也不招惹谁，不对眼，非必要不说话，甚至是完全避不见面，只要李知勋把自己锁在宇宙工厂，权顺荣不要去找他，毫无交集原来也是那么的顺其自然。

权顺荣也算是彻底发现了，这段关系，基本上从来就是单向居多，所以只要他停止了，一切都结束了。

是阿，那就这样吧。

李知勋要装傻，可是他不想演戏了。

他不要再演一个不爱他的人了。

也算是终于给了自己解脱，以后就别做朋友了吧，太煎熬了。

※

是自己错了。

李知勋这些日子总是这么想，却也明白，再怎么懊悔都来不及了，他和权顺荣终于还是走到了这一步。

而这是他最害怕的结果。

他对权顺荣的情感，其实早在练习生时期不知不觉的萌芽，只是他没有发现，还以为那是并肩作战加上艰巨环境下造成的错觉，直到出道了，他发现很多粉丝都喜欢他和权顺荣的组合，忍不住好奇心去看了一些剪辑的影片和评论，然后他才后知后觉。

他完了。

他居然连作梦都可以梦见他了。

李知勋觉得自己其实看不透权顺荣，虽然他总是那副情感丰富，热情单纯的模样，可是在李知勋眼里看来，他总觉得，权顺荣对谁都一样的，一样好，一样真诚，一样温柔。

他没有比较特别。

那时候他想，其实这样也好，他一个人忍一忍，过了就没事了，时间会淡化很多事情，包括感情，首先要做的就是拉开距离。

于是他开始疏离他，并且学着保持距离，借口着讨厌肢体接触合理闪避，实际上从头到尾也只推开了他一个人。

他希望权顺荣可以自觉退后，亦或是讨厌他，都可以，可是权顺荣没有，他还是一次又一次的试图打破他的努力，一遍又一遍的说着那些，让他就要內心松动的话。

李知勋只能狠下心来，几乎是不近人情，可最后他却渐渐的开始从权顺荣哀伤的眼神里，看出了和自己同等的爱意。

很可笑，居然是把一个人伤的遍体鳞伤后，才发现他心尖上刻着自己的名。

人心远远没有自己想象的坚强，所以当李知勋发现了这个双向的秘密后，他居然开始舍不得伤害他了，甚至会不由自主的想要让他开心，所以偷偷的开始对他好，又开始试着对他笑。

他以为自己可以把握好朋友距离，他也以为权顺荣可以，最后才发现，原来不行，原来游走界线边缘，对于权顺荣来说，大概只是一种变相的凌迟。

是他错了。

早知道这么一点一点的私心贴近，会让权顺荣最终爆发的话，他就不会回来，他就不应该试着回到以前，他应该要扮演好那个冷淡的李知勋，总有一天，总有一天权顺荣会不再喜欢他，他也会不再喜欢权顺荣，到那时候...

到那时候，他们还是朋友。

都说朋友要比情人还更容易一辈子的，不是吗？

总好过现在，朝夕相处却硬生生成了陌生人。

多么象是失恋阿，李知勋盯着自己狼狈的模样，忍不住心想。

不对，他发现自己甚至不能用这个词去形容他们。

他们连爱都来不及，一切就结束了。

权顺荣要离开他了，权顺荣终于要离开他了。

也好。

这本来就该是事情的结局，谁都清楚这一段感情是多么不见光又毫无未来，既然只要牵着手就必须走向悲剧，为什么不干脆放手，各自拥有幸福结局呢？

就这样了，到此为止吧。

※

「不行，他们再这样下去真的不行，到底是怎么了，知道详细到底是发生了什么事吗？」

大哥严肃发话，三哥深呼吸扶額，二哥叹了口气后回答。

「详细的不知道...我问过知勋，他跟我说，就是权顺荣终于受不了他了，而他也不想再伤害他了，就这样吧。」

「我也是尝试问过知勋...但他啥都没说，还让我多照顾权顺荣，说权顺荣听得进我的话，让我安慰安慰他。」

洪知秀也叹了口气，李知勋的状态他和尹净汉同为主唱队都是看在眼里的，几乎可以说得上是极差，倒不是练习出了什么状况，只是整个人都看起来实在是...太像行尸走肉了。

几乎可以说是毫无生气又没了表情，也时常走神发呆，就算弟弟们拼了命想要逗笑他，最终也顶多只能获得一闪而过的嘴角微勾。

「看来还是得从权顺荣先下手阿...」

崔胜哲叹了口气，最省心的两弟弟一下子变成了最担忧的两人，他也忍不住变得烦躁了，不停的摇头叹气。

「他们俩，朋友是做不成了，没有办法了啊。」

尹净汉拍了拍他的肩膀，崔胜哲盯着他看了两秒，又把头靠到他的背上，也没说话，尹净汉就用手摸了摸他的头。

「的确是没有办法了啊...」

洪知秀盯着眼前的两人，忍不住感叹。

※

「Hoshi呀，来陪哥喝酒。」

就算是浑身低气压，整天丧着脸的权顺荣，依旧是个贴心的好弟弟，崔胜哲一叫他，过没多久他就来到了客厅坐下。

崔胜哲拿了一瓶烧酒给他，权顺荣仰头马上就喝了一口，大有心情不好的架势。

崔胜哲也不说话，就这么看着他喝。

「哥怎么不说话，不是叫我出来了吗？」

终于两个人在沉默中各自喝完了一瓶烧酒，权顺荣忍不住开口了，但在看清楚崔胜哲的眼神后，他马上就明白了。

「的确是想和你聊聊...知勋不在家，他在工作室，没到个两三点不会回来，你不用担心。」

「他在或不在，我都没有什么好说的。」

「权顺荣...你总得说了，我们才能帮你解决问题...」

「没有用的。」

权顺荣难得打断了崔胜哲的苦口婆心，抬手又开了一罐新酒，喝了一大口还忍不住打了个嗝，最后碍于崔胜哲那象是老父亲关爱的表情，他还是开口了。

「我捅破窗户纸，李知勋跑了，就是这样而已...没什么好解决的，就是这样了。」

权顺荣知道瞒不住这些哥哥，说话也就不带委婉了，反正，他和李知勋的事，这些哥哥都旁观者清多少年了。

「他拒绝你了吗？」

「...他要是拒绝，我还好过一点。」

权顺荣摇了摇头，叹了口气，紧接着又象精神分裂一样笑了笑和崔胜哲碰杯，发出叮一声，抬手又是一饮而尽。

「哥，与其像现在这样，我宁愿他还是那个冷淡的李知勋，不要给我一点希望，不要留下一丝缝隙，让我以为自己看得见光，只要给我一点时间，我一定可以...我可以忘掉他，总有一天。」

「不，顺荣，沒有你想的容易...知勋花了两年离开你，你不也做不到吗。」

崔胜哲叹了口气，他怎么会不知道李知勋在想什么呢？李知勋这人的心思太缜密了，他把每一项事情都合理规划精密运算，以为几年的时间绝对足以充分忘记一个人，到头来才发现自己根本不是一台机器。

而是一个有血有肉，有感情的人。

「...所以他那两年，就是这个原因？因为他那时候就发现了我喜欢他...」

权顺荣一直以为自己一开始演的很好，现在才知道原来李知勋老早开始，就发现了他的心思，所以才会突然...

「不...是他发现，他喜欢你。」

崔胜哲不知道这样把真相全部说出来是不是对的，但是事已至此，这已经是最后的办法了。

「知勋他不是故意的，顺荣...他那时候找我聊过，和我说他不知道该怎么办，他不知道怎么处理跟你的关系...甚至他并不知道，那时候的你是怎么想的。」

「你是藏不住心思的人，可你有没有想过，李知勋也是...所以他不敢靠近你，因为他怕自己一不小心就会失控，他也怕自己的这一份感情，有可能对于你甚至是整个团队造成伤害...他只是害怕了，因为害怕才躲开的，他不是耍着你玩，更不是不喜欢你阿，顺荣。」

崔胜哲的本意是想安慰他，至少不要让他觉得，李知勋从头到尾就是把他当个笑话，谁知道，权顺荣本来还只是叹气喝酒，这下突然就红了眼眶。

「...其实，如果不是因为他突然远离我，我可能一辈子都不会发现，我有这么喜欢他，喜欢到他一个无视的眼神，一个冷漠的闪躲，我都可以这么在意，这么难受...」

失去了他，才发现原先所习惯的事物，是多么重要。

「你说我们怎么办阿，哥...我真的不是故意的，知勋是对的，是我自己忍不了，是我不懂得他的苦心...」

权顺荣有些崩溃语无伦次，大概是因为喝了酒。这事实际上他已经熬了好多年，除了还年纪小还会找哥哥诉说的那时候他还懂得宣泄，后来他就全部都埋在了心里，自己伤痛，自己消化。

理性上他都明白，李知勋只是用尽全力的在试图维持平衡，他只是想要保护他们，保护所有人。

「可是我真的好喜欢他...」

可是感性上，他就是觉得委屈，因为他对李知勋的好是始终如一的，不论是什么身份什么心态，他不在意，但是李知勋除了只会一直躲之外，又喜欢在他每每心累的快要放弃时，给他希望。

李知勋象是定下了界线规定他不准跨过，自己却无视规则的到处游走边缘。

凭什么呢？

既然都忍不住，干脆都不要装了，为什么他必须做那个圣人。

权顺荣哭到一把鼻涕一把眼泪，还不停的继续灌酒，等到崔胜哲终于意识到，他似乎是醉了的时候，阻止他再喝，都已经来不及了。

他已经摊在了沙发上，哭到眼睛都肿了，又晕又累得闭上眼，嘴里却不忘嚷嚷着李知勋的名字。

「你让我怎么办...知勋...知勋对不起...」

崔胜哲有些后悔，他怎么就忘了权顺荣这酒量一点也不好的毛病呢...算了，哭一哭也好，冷静过后说不定权顺荣能想出一个平衡，再主动和李知勋和好。

毕竟要李知勋主动来做这件事，实在是太难了....

崔胜哲盯着权顺荣叹气发呆，想着自己一会儿是要把他弄回房间，还是拿张毯子让他在沙发上凑合一晚上。

“喀啦”

意识清醒的崔胜哲听见门的声音，吓到从沙发上跳了起来，只见李知勋踩着拖鞋，拖着疲惫的步伐，低着头走进了客厅，一抬头才对上了崔胜哲的眼。

「哥怎么...」

然后看见了桌上满满的空酒罐酒瓶。

还有倒在旁边，不知道是清醒还是睡着了的权顺荣。

「...你们，喝酒了？为什...」

李知勋的声音顿了顿，才发现这个问题有多么愚蠢。

还能为什么，不就是为了他俩的破事吗。

「知勋，还以为你今天也要到两三点才回来呢...」

李知勋的表情似乎有一点严肃，崔胜哲不自觉地有些紧张，他知道，李知勋大概不喜欢看权顺荣不顾健康喝到烂醉的样子。

「喝多少了，醉成这样。」

权顺荣从他进门至今，一动也不动，李知勋相信他是真的没有意识了，本来冷淡的伪装，也不知不觉卸下了一点。

「就四五瓶吧...」

「四五瓶对他来说已经很多了...真是，不能喝还硬要。」

李知勋居然轻笑了笑，看着权顺荣的表情是鲜少看见的温柔，或许还有一点点无法言明的情愫，崔胜哲愣了愣，最后还是忍不住开口了。

「你们真的非要这样不可吗...」

崔胜哲坐回沙发大喝了一口酒，而李知勋悄悄的坐到了权顺荣身边。

「...我不知道...」

「哥，我不知道怎么做才是对的了...」

李知勋看着权顺荣红肿着眼，眼角还挂着泪痕，心里跟着忍不住难受，轻轻地抬起手碰了碰他的脸颊，又很快的抽开了手。

然后权顺荣突然发出了一点声音，他以为他醒了连忙退开了一点，却发现他好象只是在做无意义的呢喃，却又听不清在说什么。

「他在叫你...从醉了以后就一直这样。」

崔胜哲告诉了李知勋这个事实，后者靠近了一点，终于清楚的听见了那一声声自己的名。

「哈...」

崔胜哲看见平时鲜少显露喜怒哀乐的李知勋，扯出了一个要比哭还难看的笑容，他在笑，眼眶却闪着泪光。

「你让我怎么办呢，权顺荣。」

※

崔胜哲和李知勋说了一些他们今天的谈话内容，顺便等到权顺荣终于完全安静下来，他才帮着李知勋把权顺荣抬回了房间，见李知勋一直站在床边盯着他看，崔胜哲立刻退出了房间，留给了他们一个空间。

李知勋就这么静静望着他的睡颜，发呆了好几秒。

他知道他该走了，回自己的房间，假装今天没有听见崔胜哲和他说的话，假装他没有看见权顺荣为了自己，伤心欲绝喝到烂醉的模样。

可是他却觉得自己的脚步好象被钉在这里了，只是凝视着权顺荣，他一步也舍不得离开，不想要就这么离开。

他坐到了权顺荣床上，忍不住还是伸手拨开了他的额前浏海，看见那光洁饱满的额头和眉眼，他忍不住有了一股冲动。

能不能...

李知勋盯着他的脸想得出神，而后突然又清醒过来，摇了摇头。

不可以再这么自私了李知勋...要断就断干净，不要再折磨他了。

可是他不会知道的...

李知勋再三和自己的理性斗争，最后还是没能战胜感情的冲动。

早就不知道想过多少次了，每一次权顺荣梳起头发露出额头的时候，他就想要这么做了。

最后一次，就让他诚实这么一次吧...

李知勋一只手撑着床沿，慢慢的伏下身靠近了紧闭着双眼的权顺荣，在听得见呼吸声的距离，他停下来深呼吸了一口气，然后落了一个很轻很轻的口勿在他的额头上。

只是没有想到，李知勋正要拉开距离的时候，却突然一把被拦住了腰拉到权顺荣了身上，又被翻过身放到了被单上，双手紧紧被扣住。

权顺荣已经睁开了眼，就这么由上而下看着惊慌失措的李知勋。

「你...」

「...知勋，对不起。」

权顺荣语毕立刻俯下身，这次亲的终于不是其他地方，而是不知渴望了多久才终于碰上的唇，李知勋盯着他的脸在眼前放大，一瞬间完完全全的愣住了。

一直到权顺荣的舌试图撬开他的贝齿，李知勋才终于象是醒过来了一般想到要挣扎反抗，然而权顺荣却没有从了他的愿，反而将他的手扣住压在身侧，手脚并用的困住了他，让他动弹不得。

李知勋这下相信权顺荣是真醉了，因为他压着自己的劲儿，大到让他的手腕有一点疼...他从来没有对自己这么不温柔过。

李知勋还在试图维持住最后一丝理智，就算挣不开，他也死死的守住了最后的防线，不过权顺荣也不恼，一下又一下的轻咬磨着他的唇，用最温柔的攻势等着他投降。

不知道僵持了多久，李知勋突然觉得自己嚐到了一丝丝鹹味，他终于停止了扭动挣扎，静下来，又感受到了砸在自己脸上滚烫的泪珠。

是泪水。

大约是感觉到李知勋突然之间放松了所有力气，权顺荣也终于象是醒过来似的，身体微微拉开距离，慢慢的离开了李知勋的唇，手上的力气也全放开了，就这么伏在他身上，凝视着他。

两个人衣衫凌乱不堪，一身狼狈，嘴唇也带上了一点方才激烈撕咬的痕迹，就这么近距离的盯着彼此，谁也说不出话来。

李知勋看见权顺荣的眼泪从眼角滑落，然后滴到了自己的脸上，突然之间，心也象是被灼伤了一般的疼。

怎么会这样...这明明是他最喜欢的男孩。

李知勋突然在那瞬间鼓起了勇气，伸出了颤抖的手，摸上了他的脸颊，替他抚去了泪水，即使房间灯光昏暗，他也清楚的看见了权顺荣眼里的火光，一点一点的重新燃起。

都不要清醒了，反正此时此刻，谁又管得了他们呢？

权顺荣伸手把李知勋放在他脸上的手抓住了，而这次，是十分温柔的十指紧扣。

他的另一只手抚摸着李知勋的后脑勺，最后轻轻托住，再一次的拉近了距离，极尽温柔的口勿了上去，再没受到任何阻碍。

这次，李知勋终于闭上了眼。

※

隔天一早起来，去到厨房打算倒杯水喝的夫胜宽在路上走到一半，在转角处看见了权顺荣的房门突然开了起来，本来想迎上去打个招呼，顺便看看他这丧了好几天的哥哥有没有好一点，下一秒他却看到了一个，照理来说现在最不应该从那里走出来的身影。

权顺荣送李知勋出了房间门，而且脸上洋溢着笑容。

吓得他赶紧退后三步，躲回房间，向大哥line通报了最新震惊消息。

※

权顺荣先醒的，头痛醒的。

权顺荣被窗帘透进的光线刺了眼，偏过头埋向了枕头的一旁，意识逐渐清醒，又感受到一种混乱头晕的感受。

然后他闻到自己身上的酒味。

然后他睁开眼，看见李知勋的脸就这么正对着自己，睡得安稳，而他的意识在那一瞬间全部回笼，昨晚的每一个画面片段像幻灯片一样，清晰的回到了脑海。

他昨天...喝了酒快要睡着，迷迷糊糊的听见了李知勋的声音，又感受到他碰了自己的额头，本来就已经分不清梦和现实了，在那一瞬间更是理智全部出走，遵循了内心最本能的冲动，做了一直很想要做的事。

他亲了李知勋。

他记得李知勋一开始是反抗的，但是后来...

他很温柔的为自己抚去了泪水。

后面的事就不是这么清醒了，他只记得，最后他和李知勋紧紧拥抱着彼此，两个人就这么靠在对方的肩上哭成一塌糊涂，一边流泪一边说喜欢，也不记得什么时后睡着了。

而此时此刻，他的手还环在李知勋的腰上，眼前人，就这么乖巧的面对面被他抱在怀里。

这是他做梦都不敢想的事。

看李知勋睡的安稳，权顺荣悄悄的把手抽开起身离开了床，打算把自己满身酒味的衣服换下来，再沖个凉...也真是难为李知勋，居然这样忍了他一晚上。

权顺荣冲着凉水，一边试图让自己混沌的脑袋清醒过来，一边逼迫自己冷静下来思考，他和李知勋的状态。

他们昨天说了好多好多话，他第一次听见李知勋坦白的说了这么多，自己说了什么胡言乱语他几乎不记得，但是李知勋说的每一句，他都没有忘记。

而且李知勋，是很清醒的说出了那些话。

可是，这不保证，他会不会等一下醒过来，又马上反悔呢。

说实话权顺荣有点忐忑，昨天借着酒意的拖稿演出，几乎已经耗尽了他所有勇气，更何况他昨天还对李知勋这么...可以说是半强迫的状态...说实话，他并没有太大的把握，一会儿李知勋醒过来对他会是什么态度。

不过，当权顺荣擦着头发，只穿着一件短裤裸着上身走出浴室的时候，他发现李知勋已经醒了，拉开了棉被坐在床沿，静静地盯着地板，脸上看不出什么表情。

李知勋听见浴室门开了就抬起头，对上了权顺荣的眼睛，只见权顺荣明显愣了愣，毛巾立刻随手丢到了一边，来到了他的身边蹲到他面前，小心翼翼的抬头看着他。

眼前这单膝着下跪，好象一副谢罪的样子，微肿的眼睛眯眯的看着自己，李知勋忍不住在心里觉得有些可爱。不过，他看见权顺荣本来伸出手了似乎想要牵，可是当他真正来到了他面前，却又把手收回了背后。

突然之间就有些惭愧。

尽管经历了昨天那样的坦白，权顺荣依然害怕他会反悔，会不高兴，所以连碰个手都不敢...他不敢想象，自己让他这些年来究竟受了多少委屈。

「...怕你以为我又跑了，所以等你出来我再走...那我要回去我房间了...」

两个人盯着彼此看了好一会儿，李知勋终于脸红低下头，然后先打破了沉默，说完就想起身离开，却被权顺荣拉住了手，他只好又停下脚步，转过身面对着权顺荣。

「知勋，我...」

又是这个温柔而充满爱意的眼神。

李知勋往前靠了一步伸手挡在了他嘴巴上，见权顺荣立刻露出了委屈的表情，他只好又放开他，叹了口气才开口。

「...别说了，昨天说的还不够多吗。」

昨天的感情告白，就已经严重的超出了李知勋的负荷量，他现在光是想到昨晚的任何一个情节，都觉得脸红的发烫。昨天是因为仗着权顺荣不怎么清醒，所以他也说了很多坦白的话，但现在已经是完完全全醒过来的两个人，要再听和回应那些话，真的让他太害羞了。

他脸皮才没有权顺荣这么厚。

有些话其实也不需要挑明，尤其是对于李知勋这种感情内敛的人。权顺荣光是看李知勋红透了的脸，和虽然看似被自己抓住，实际上却出了力道回握住自己的手，他完全能够明白李知勋现在是什么意思。

「不能说，那可以抱你吗？」

眼前人还是没有穿衣服的状态，李知勋盯着他越来越结实的腹肌，忍不住嚥了口口水，眼神望向了别处，没说话。

权顺荣立刻环住他的腰际，轻轻把他抱住了。

「...你注意一点，以后有其他人的时候，还是不可以随便抱我和...亲我。」

李知勋的语气一开始听来还有点约法三章的气势，却越讲越小声。

「所以，没有其他人的时候，就随便我了？」

权顺榮親了親他的头顶，开玩笑的回答。

「...你放开我，我要回房间了。」

李知勋立刻炸毛，伸手作势要推开权顺荣，虽然根本没有使太大力。

「回去干嘛，再待一下也行...」

「...我要洗澡，我俩昨天都没洗澡，你喝那么多酒，你还抱我，很臭你知道吗？」

这听起来像是个正经理由，权顺荣只好依依不舍的放开他，不过李知勋并没有马上离开，只是走到了一旁拿回被权顺荣乱丢的毛巾，微微踮起脚尖，盖到了他头上帮他擦拭水分。

「...以后不要喝酒了，明明也不会喝。」

「不喝了，知勋不喜欢就不喝了。」

擦的差不多了，李知勋放下毛巾，真的打算要回去了，权顺荣没再拦他，只是送他送到了门口。

「那我回去了。」

「嗯...一会儿见。」

※

如果不是现实不允许，当余下十一人看见李知勋和权顺荣并肩，表情和平一起走进了练习室的时候，他们是真的很想放礼炮庆祝。

感谢天感谢地，他们本来还以为自己要活在这个暴风半径一辈子了。

弟弟组六人，在中间休息时间聚集成一团，自以为不引人注目实际上超级显眼，悄悄讨论着这奇迹般的和解...虽然说，他们根本也不知道这两哥哥到底吵了什么架，这个讨论会，大概比较象是编故事大会。

同龄组两人从头到尾，虽然都好似一副看戏的模样，却好象早就已经看见了未来，对于这个结果不怎么意外。

哥哥组三人脸上洋溢着欣慰的老父亲笑容，笑盈盈的来到了他们两个面前，露出关心的表情。

「没事了？」

崔胜哲首先发话，脸上是藏不住的欣慰。

「嗯...」

「我和知勋好的很！没事没事，完全没事，哥哥不用操心了...」

见权顺荣又恢复了往日活力，这三个哥哥虽然在内心翻了白眼表示你们没事个屁，表面上却给了十足面子点了点头，说声没事就好，以后别吵架了。

「你们一定要好好相处...顺荣，我们知勋就交给你了，你一定要好好照顾他..」

尹净汉甚至把他俩的手拉了起来握在一起，仿佛戏精上身似的拍了拍他俩的肩膀，露出感动的表情，拭去眼角不存在的泪水。

「为什么我是交出去的那个...」

李知勋的吐槽还没说完，却听见身边的权顺荣立刻回答。

「是！我一定会好好对知勋的！」

李知勋看向权顺荣坚定的表情，感受着手心的温度。

他在心里偷偷回答。

「那你一定要说到做到，傻子。」

※小番外(？)呼应开头

权顺荣还是觉得自己从来没搞懂过李知勋。

说要低调的是他，但是成天发照片给粉丝当情侣装实锤的也是他，他都要被逗笑了，到底是谁一天到晚嚷嚷让他控制好自己，不要这么高调的阿？

话是这样吐槽，但谁不知道李知勋那口嫌体正直的个性，连粉丝都懂...要不然怎么那么多张帖子，偏偏就看见了那张P成手牵红线的图？还此地无银三百两的回覆了。

那就不要怪他总是喜欢回覆粉丝的情侣装帖子了...嘿，不过说实话，每次看到了，是真的蛮开心的啦。

反正，对于同款的事，李知勋明明也很开心，特别是当他们真的没有说好，却又穿一样衣服的时候。

[Wvs那张会员图片]

——是命运。

——真心讨厌。

——你也真的拿我没办法。

在一个空间里，权顺荣坐在镜前，透过镜子看向不远处拿着手机，迫不及待上线回应他的李知勋，忍不住像傻子一样咧开了嘴角。

李知勋这人太难解了，权顺荣觉得自己还是没有搞懂他。

但这已经不碍事了。

Fin.


End file.
